


Graphics for Who's Keeping Count of all our Cheap Shots

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: Fiction Graphics [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Graphics for Who's Keeping Count of all our Cheap Shots by Paperann, a Wincest Big Bang





	Graphics for Who's Keeping Count of all our Cheap Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who's Keeping Count of All Our Cheap Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126022) by [PaperAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/pseuds/PaperAnn). 



> This fic was so much fun to work on! Paperann created such a fantastic story that I was immediately absorbed into. Everyone should head on over to read it and leave her the love she deserves!!!

_Who’s Keeping Count of All Our Cheap Shots Coding Sheet Author: paperannxo Artist: lotrspnfangirl Title Banner_

__

 

 

_** Divider ** _

__

_ **Chapter Art** _

__

 

 

 

__

_Not until the man in front of him grinned. Wearing that same, familiar, unassuming and fucking glowing smile, awkwardly asking, “Uh, so are you gonna invite me in?” “S-Sammy?” His words were rushed, filled with awe because, yeah—he was struggling for any sense of composure—it was as fleeting as the air in his lungs. “Are you…?” “Real? Out of the Cage? Yeah, I am.” Sam finally smiled wider and moved into action, pushing beyond the door frame and into the entryway._

__

 

__

_“Hey. You all right?” Dean’s arm extended and wrapped around Sam’s waist, which was…shocking, given where they were and the company surrounding them. He leaned in further, nose almost brushing against Sam’s ear to say, “So did you put those clothes on for me to rip off? Or someone else?” Sam couldn’t hold back, turning towards him with an impish, “Would you be jealous?”._

__

 

__

_Before he could even pull out his key to get into the house, Lisa was there, the door was flung open and Dean froze._

__

 

__

_Dean was struggling for air, punching the arm of the couch in frustration when he spat out, “The fuck—?! Dammit, Sam! You got nothing to be insecure over! You can get me off by lookin’ at me!” He glared over his shoulder, meeting Sam’s smug face. “Now fuck me like we’re doing something wrong—‘cause we sure as hell are!”_

__

 

__

_Dean was already moving. He was grinding and rocking, Sam’s cock buried impossibly deep inside him. Before Sam even had time to gather himself, Dean began to lift off and plunge back down. Jesus Christ, it was a sight to see…_


End file.
